


Happy Birthday, Nagisa!

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nagisa's birthday, and he just can't seem to make plans to celebrate with ANYONE. It could be because they're planning a surprise party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nagisa!

"Have you seen Rei-chan?"

Makoto looked up from his bag toward the blonde boy in front of him. “No, is he missing?”

Nagisa frowned. “He was in class today, but when I tried to walk with him after school got out, he told me he was busy.”

"He probably is busy, then. Did he say what he was doing?"

"Not to me." He shook his head sadly. "I was planning to try and invite him to come with me for dinner- and you and Haru and Rin and Ai-chan, too…"

"Well, maybe you can just go later."

"He told me he might call me, but when Rei-chan says he’s busy, he really is busy." Nagisa kicked at the ground disappointedly. "I was just hoping to do something special with you all tonight…"

The brunet sighed. “Would it be okay if we went tomorrow instead? I know I’m going to be busy tonight as well, and I know Haru had plans as well.”

Sighing in defeat, he stood resignedly. “Okay. I’ll ask tomorrow.”

"Do you still want some company when you go home? I’d be willing to go with you even if it’s a little out of the way."

Pink eyes brightened as Nagisa looked up gratefully to his friend. “You’d really do that? You don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

"Of course I will. It’s your birthday; it’s the least I can do."

* * *

Nitori closed his phone quickly. “Makoto-senpai says he’s leaving to take Nagisa home, so it won’t be long before they arrive.”

Haru nodded. “Rei, how long is left on the cake?”

"You can’t rush perfection."

"Well, perfection needs to hurry up," Rin grumpily shot back from the counter. "We don’t have all night, and you’ve been working on that for hours."

"It’s getting there! I have enough time!"

Haru shook his head. “Nitori, you moved your bike from the front, right?”

The lavender-haired boy nodded. “It’s behind the house.”

"All right. When they come in, we all have to be out back as well. Makoto will pretend he needs to use the bathroom so he can come out here with us before Nagisa comes back, and Nagisa’s parents will bring him there under the guise of showing him a present." The adults had settled in the back to set up a table for the food and gifts. "Rin, how is the punch?"

The redhead smiled wickedly. “Best drink I’ve ever made.”

"I-It’s only punch, right?" Nitori blinked with concern.

Rin laughed. “Relax, Ai. I didn’t do anything to it.” 

Before they could say anything else, Rei stood triumphantly. “Done!”

"Just about time." Rolling his eyes, Rin slid off the counter and lifted the punch bowl. "Can we bring these out back, then?"

"Go ahead, They shouldn’t be very long." Haru began to untie his apron. "Gou, help me carry the food out, would you?"

"It all looks so delicious!" The girl lifted a tray to her face and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "I wish you cooked for me all the time."

"It’s not for you, it’s for Nagisa," her brother shouted over his shoulder.

"Close enough!" she shot back as she carried the tray out behind him.

* * *

 

Nagisa opened the door readily. “I’m home!” he shouted through the door. “Mako-chan is coming in for a minute to use the bathroom!”

Makoto smiled at Nagisa’s parents as they greeted him and slipped down the hall toward the back door. He made sure to close the door behind him quietly, and quickly tiptoed toward the group of people behind the table. “Sorry we took so long!”

Rin grinned at him. “You’re fine. Glassesface here was taking years to finish decorating the cake anyway.”

"Well, it looks good, Rei."

"Thank you, Makoto-senpai!"

"Shh!" Gou raised a finger to her lips. "He can’t hear us!"

They heard voices nearing behind the door, and everyone tensed as a ray of light slipped through the door crack. Nagisa’s silhouette appeared next to his two parents, and just as the adults flicked on the spotlights in the backyard, everyone shouted their congratulations in unison.

Even the fireworks they set off later that night paled in comparison to how brightly Nagisa smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> The cake seriously only said “Happy Birthday, Nagisa!” but Rei took so long making the hearts over the “i”s that it took a lot longer to finish than it probably should have.


End file.
